This invention relates to new and useful improvements in seed boots designed specifically for use with air seeders or gravity flow mounted seed boxes, which normally include a tool shank with a shovel or a furrow opener secured thereto and a seed boot therebehind with flexible tubes conveying seed to the individual seed boots under air pressure or gravity flow.
Conventional boots suffer from several disadvantages. Firstly, it is difficult t ensure that the flexible tube enters the upper end of the seed boot in alignment with the longitudinal axis thereof as these often twist sideways or rearwardly and forwardly thus upsetting the distribution of the seed passing through the seed boot to the discharge aperture or apertures at the lower end thereof.
Secondly, it is difficult to adjust the spread pattern of the seed exiting from the individual seed boots. Furthermore it will be appreciated that this pattern varies with the size and quantity of seed so that it is desirable and more economic to be able to adjust the spread pattern within limits.
Seed bounce can be a serious problem particularly when the ground is relatively hard and this of course upsets the distribution pattern and often results in seed being spread outside of the furrow where it is normally wasted.
The present device may include an air vent through the body portion which not only reduces the air pressure and thus reduces the bounce of seed striking the ground but also acts as an escape for seed if the lower end of the seed boot becomes plugged with mud or trash so that at least some of the seed may get planted in the furrows in which the seed boot has become plugged. The lower front wall of the seed boot is flared outwardly and rearwardly to form a shroud for the seed distribution apertures and also to allow the attachment of spreaders, if desired.
A rear strut may be provided on the rear wall of the seed boot to accommodate a knife assembly thus allowing seeding and fertilizer banding to be performed in one operation.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a seed boot for attachment to a shank and shovel assembly of ground opener comprising in combination a hollow body portion including a front wall, a rear wall, and side walls, a substantially cylindrical seed tube connector at the upper end of the body, and a seed discharge formed at the lower end of said bodY portion, said seed discharge including said front wall extending below the lower end of said rear wall and flaring outwardly and rearwardly upon each side of the longitudinal axis of said front wall, means within said seed discharge to divide same into a pair of side by side discharge openings, at least one deflector step situated within said body portion on one of said front and rear walls to equalize distribution of seed passing there through regardless of the angle of entry of said seed tube attached to said boot and at least one air vent formed through the wall of said boot.
Another advantage of the invention is that the seed boot is preferably cast from malleable cast iron although it may be manufacture from welded steel, plastics or the like.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose of which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: